In conventional systems, users have access to a plethora of media content. In most cases users can view what content will be available in the future and what content has been available in the past. However, with so much content available, users often require assistance in keeping track of content that they have consumed or otherwise interacted with in the past. In addition, users require an efficient system that is able to present that consumption and interaction history to a user.